Ghost Hunter
A group of humans that partake in the repenting of ghosts and potentially lost Souls. History Ghost hunters trace their roots back to the founding of the Vatican. They were created out of a demand from the people whose lives were jeopardized by an infestation of ghosts on Earth. During this era, Immortals weren't present on Earth or had the time to consider Humans. They had their own priorities to tend to such as a war-ravagged Hell and Heavenly regions breaking up. The first ghost hunters were thought of as a misfit group of farmers and used their farming tools infused with holy water as weapons for effeciency. Today these type of weapons are still used, but are seen as primitive by modern ghost hunters who rely on technology. As the company in the Vatican grew they began using alternatives to repent ghosts. Soul Stones were infused into their weapons, making them on par with Angels'. After harnessing an Immortal's power they hit a golden age, one of prosperity, during the 1800s. It was short lived as Immortals took interest in human affairs again. The North has a well documented relationship between all its species. If one realm is attacked, the other two rush in with back up and aid. It was a solid agreement between the three of them, discouraging invaders on Earth and Hell alike, but not everything goes smoothly. There was a rocky start to this agreement as Immortals opressed ghost hunters, wanting them to retire so Immortals have no direct competitor when it comes to ghosts. For humans it was difficult to leave the profession as it was a high paying profession for many. It was all some families knew how to do. Regardless of how humans retaliated against Immortals, they shut down the Vatican's ghost hunting branch. Many ghost hunters were forced into secrecy with many others moving continents to continue their jobs. The migration of humans frustrated Immortals and tensions rose between the two. Many laws were put into place to stop humans from emigrating, but all were shut down under the basis of violating human rights. Several moved West and sought refuge in America while others found the East to be more profitable and created a unique culture with priests there. Ghost hunting began thriving in other parts of the world after these Northerners emigrated, encouraging other parts of the world to not have this profession in secrecy like Europe. Cultural Impact Europe, Northern Hell, & Northern Heaven Ghost hunters in Europe are romanticized, being worshiped as heroes. The Vatican has many statues of the first ghost hunters and many European countries have dedicated architecture in their honor. Ghost festivals are held annually in Europe to celebrate these brave souls- but in more modern times, these festivals are more commercialized. The realms of Heaven and Hell don't think too fondly of ghost hunters as they were direct competition to their livelihoods. They have tried to illegalize Lethocs' activities after it fell into human hands and grew disdainful of the organization once it was admitted into the UN. Immortals are infamous for rounding up independent ghost hunters, cracking down on them like criminals. Most other regions of Hell and Heaven don't understand the animosity toward these humans and often criticize them for their hypocrisy. In the Northerner's defense, they claim that it is part of their treaty that humans will not confront ghosts and that they're simply following their laws. Japan Ghost hunters have a spotty history within the Japanese culture. When the first European ghost hunters settled, they were seen as outsiders and mistrusted among communities. It took decades of assimilation until these ghost hunters began collaborating with shrine priests and priestesses. The unique combination of their skills made for efficient ghost hunting, garnering the trust and respect of the people during times of strife. Unlike in Europe, Angels still didn't involve themselves with humans living in Asian territories. This gave ghost hunters and priests/priestesses plenty of room to become successful. Even when Angels involved themselves in human affairs, they thought nothing ill of these humans and welcomed their aid. This was mostly considering how Eastern Hell was not as collaborative with Heaven like the North was. From what is known, Japan holds these integrated ghost hunters in high regards and hold festivals in their honors for created a generation that kept them safe while they dealt with war. United States Ghost hunters in the US have an unexpected origin. They became commonplace during the Wild West era, being predominately found in Western states. Their image and likeness was blurred into vaquero culture, being the first ghost hunters to use guns as ghost hunting weapons. As the years progressed, they began being associated with outlaws and crime organizations. This is due to ghost hunting clans-at the time- being competitive and often had violent confrontations to take the fortune of others. Their reputation followed them well into the industrial era and beyond where they had a hard time running their businesses. They depended on the mafia for their business nationwide and often hid in speakeasies. It was only after the 1940s that ghost hunters throughout the nations set up shop by allying themselves with churches. It was a slow integration so that the American public grew to trust ghost hunters again, but old habits die hard as many ghost hunters function in the Underground and are regarded as criminals. In modern times, the Underground has split into two different cultures: your regular goons and ghost hunters. Criminals, mafia, and gangsters aren't too fond of sharing their territory with these holy folk. Fights aren't uncommon nor are gangs being integrated into ghost hunting factions. Regardless if they're an Underground or church ghost hunter, Lethocs doesn't see the difference. Once they established themselves in America, they began cracking down on ghost hunters and treated them like criminals. Sometimes it was justified but other times were questionable when innocent clergymen were being apprehended. American ghost hunters don't have only Lethocs as a threat to their lives. America experienced a Crusades where humans fought Demons for territory on Earth as Angels were absent. Western Demons hold a grudge against all participants of these Crusades and have targeted both criminals and clergymen. The Daten area has been alarming the ghost hunting community with its members turning up as ghosts for unknown reasons. This has caused a majority of hunters across the nation to suspend their activities until Lethocs lets up and Demons forget. Mexico Ghost hunting arrived in Mexico a few decades after the US experienced its influx. Compared to other hunters they were met with hospitality by locals, even having the profession revered by many. It didn't take long for ghost hunting to become part of churches and deemed a sacred duty. Unlike other hunters they didn't serve the living so much as they served the dead. Mexican hunters didn't actively pursue ghosts, preferring to tend to graveyards. They're in charge of protecting them, keeping them clean, and fend off any ghost that may desecrate graves. Hunting down a ghost is considered a last resort, and even then it wasn't a free-for-all. For these hunters to give chase, it's for a good reason, and communities band together for safety in numbers. Hunters outside of Mexico have called them high-strung because of this, but you can never be overly cautious when it comes to ghosts. As mentioned, these hunters serve the dead more than the living. Because of this, they're celebrated during holidays pertaining to the dead. They're just as an integral part in Day of the Dead celebrations as the deceased. After the festivities are over, the next day is often used as a graduation day for upcoming and young hunters. Many churches offer curriculum in regards to ghost hunting and graduations are seen as a big deal. Especially considering that Mexico produces some of the finest ghost hunters. They don't take kindly to Lethocs presence. In fact, Mexican hunters have are able to protect their rights to keep practicing their profession. Because it's so deeply tied to their culture, suppressing it is seen as violating freedom of expression. They're mistrusting of Lethocs and often keep them out of ghost hunting grounds. Not because they're direct competition, but because it's simply unnecessary to hunt ghosts that aren't causing trouble. Traditional VS Mordern Traditional These type of ghost hunters are old fashioned, sticking firmly to their roots since the founding of the Vatican. They're known for their unique dressing style that makes them look like a character out of a gothic-horror movie. Their standardized uniforms are designed to prevent a Human from inhaling Soul Threads. Face masks are a must for all uniforms and most of them have some sort of heavy coat so that ghost attacks don't draw blood, risking a human for Soul Thread infection. Their weapons are considered rather primitive by Modern ghost hunters' standards. Just regular old blades, firearms, and blunt weapons infused with holy water. They have a special ability that Modern ghost hunters don't have: Rending. It's just a fancy name for the ability granted to humans to repent ghosts without the need of Holy Water. However, Renders use a Soul Stone for this. It is attached to their weapons and depending on the ghost would the weapon have an Angel Soul Stone or a Demon Soul Stone attached. Both types of stones are given to these ghost hunters, regardless of alignment, but they're more inclined to use stones that reflects it. They somehow have a knack for finding Soul Stones. These are the ghost hunters more commonly found in Daten's Underground with their communities tending to look like very small villages. They are highly reluctant of affiliating with Immortals, but if it is necessary, they will bribe them for a couple of coins they collect from their hunts. Modern These ghost hunters are more technologically advanced than their Traditional counterparts. Their unique dress style is corporate standard: sharp, black suits with a necktie and trousers or pencil skirts depending on someone's preference. Under their uniforms lies a protective body suit that acts as a barrier. These body suits supply a Human with a mask to prevent inhaling Soul Threads. Their equipment ranges from proton packs, plasma guns, and other weapons that can automatically Render without a Soul Stone needed. But it's because of this that they are less common than their Traditional counterparts. Despite their equipment and tactics being more proficient with ghosts in this day and age, it is very expensive. Most Modern ghost hunting companies don't supply a member with equipment and it's mostly at their own expense. They're also more likely to work along with Immortals and actually get employed by them for certain jobs. Category:Character Lore